Trust Me
by Kissman
Summary: Everyone is acting strange and Ziva doesn't know why. A visit to Abby's lab leads to a tearful suprise. Please R&R.


Sadly I don't own NCIS or anything in it...it's sad...

A/N- This my first NCIS fanfic, sorta a little thing that came to me last night, I hope you enjoy :) Oh yeah and please review I'd love some feedback!

-Nicole

Ziva walked slowly into the elevator with Gibbs and Tony, quietly pondering the results of Ducky's autopsy. Death by natural causes, the weary looking doctor had told them, there was no foul play in the marine captain's untimely death.

Case closed. And today it was a good thing. It had not been an enjoyable day for a reason she could not place. Tony had been distant and distracted, he didn't speak to her when not strictly necessary and when he did he always seemed far away. McGee was quiet and subdued, but he was the only one who acknowledged Ziva's presence. At one point she was tempted to ask him why everyone was being to strange but thought better of it. He clearly didn't want to talk to her. Gibbs was tight-lipped and oddly nice to the entire team, this worried Ziva greatly- _what was up?_

As the elevator doors closed, Gibbs punched the button for the main floor that would take them back up to the bullpen. Ziva frowned, something inside her did not feel right, reaching out she hit the button that would take her to Abby's lab.

"Where are you going officer David?" Gibbs asked evenly, maintaining complete control of his facial features.

"I need to see Abby," she answered honestly. She meet Gibbs' piercing blue eye's with her warm dark ones. He searched her for a hint of explanation. Her eyes answered him- _Trust me_. He held her gaze for a second and then turned away, nodding his approval ever so slightly. Tony and McGee didn't notice the unspoken conversation, nor did they acknowledge the fact that Ziva stepped of the elevator earlier than the rest of them.

Once alone in the hallway Ziva walked purposefully towards Abby's lab. She didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing it, but it felt right. She had no idea what mood the eccentric lab technician might be in or how she might react to Ziva suddenly showing up for no explainable reason. Ziva quickened her pace when she noticed the usually blaring rock music was replaced with an eerie silence and the lights we off.

The door was locked, but that wasn't a problem for Ziva even in the dark, not thinking about was regulations she might now be breaking. She slipped in silently and shut the door behind her. A few stray rays of sunlight trickled through the window and the equipment cast interesting shadow across the room.

"Abby?"

Zivas' soft voice quavered as she spoke, "Abby, don't hide from me please."

She heard a soft sob from the corner, behind a filing cabinet, _so that's where she's hiding, _Ziva thought, _but why?_

She crossed the room the corner where the filing cabinet concealed the tearful lab tech and sat down beside her. Silently she offered her hand out to the crying Goth.

"It is up to you if you take it Abby," the Israeli woman said softly, "but it is there."

And there the two of them sat for a minute. Abby fought the internal battle with herself, part of her wanting to reject Ziva's offer, part of her wanting to take her hand and spill everything.

Several minutes passed and then Ziva felt a shaking hand clasp hers.

"Help me Ziva," her voice trembled, "p-p-p-p-lease."

Ziva pulled herself closers, gripping Abby's hand with hers, her other arm wrapped gently around Abby's shoulders.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

"Today," she sniffed, trying to regain control of her emotions, "was Kate's birthday." With that she dissolved in tears once more, her body shaking with unhappy sobs, "I miss her so much."

_Oh, _though Ziva _that explains everything that happened today._

"Abby, I'm sorry," she said, holding her tight, "I'm sorry."

Her tears were flowing faster now, her jet-black her was down and tangled about her face. She leaned in and allowed this woman to hold her, to comfort her.

"Help me," she repeated again.

Ziva stroked her hair soothingly, "It's all right Abby, I'm right here."

"They're pushing me away," she said, "Gibbs, Tony, even McGee won't help me. They all miss her and no one will take about it. But they don't understand, I need to talk about it! I miss her so much…"

"I'm not much good at this," Ziva admitted, "Just don't give up ok Abby? Kate," here Ziva hesitated, "I don't think Kate wouldn't want you to would she?"

Abby shook her head, "You right, she wouldn't, I try so hard but sometimes it just is so overwhelming and I can't deal with anything…" Ziva brushed away some tears from Abby's cheek, and the younger woman looked up at her, "May I talk to you?"

Ziva smiled at her, "If you would like," she said, "if that's what you would like to do."

Abby nodded her head and enveloped her friend in a hug.

"Thank you."


End file.
